My Personal Star
by Higuchimon
Summary: Atsushi is the star that brought Kinshiro home to safety. Kinshiro wants to remember that, if he has to mark it among the stars.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!  
 **Story Title;** My Personal Star  
 **Romance:** Kinshiro x Atsushi/Atsushi x Kinshiro  
 **Word Count:** 1,065|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, C14, K rated fic; KinAtsu Week Day #7, stargazing; Advent day #1, write about a winter night  
 **Summary:** Atsushi is the star that brought Kinshiro home to safety. Kinshiro wants to remember that, if he has to mark it among the stars.

* * *

Atsushi wrapped his warm coat around Kinshiro, tsking as he did. Kinshiro's cheeks sparked red, not because of Atsushi's gentle admonition or because he was blushing – though he did blush so prettily, Atsushi believed, mostly because of his pale coloring. The red couldn't be hidden and it contrasted against his skin so nicely.

No, this time Kinshiro reddened because of the gusts of the wind that rippled by them, and the pretty idiot hadn't thought to bring a better jacket with him.

"You should know better," Atsushi said, fumbling with one hand in his bag to find the spare sweater he'd put in there. "It's winter, Kin-chan. You should've brought a scarf or something."

"I had something else on my mind," Kin-chan murmured, his eyes cast down. Atsushi pulled out his sweater and wriggled himself into it. "Something a lot more important than me being cold."

Atsushi gave him a very firm look. "There's nothing more important than your health." Sometimes Kinshiro just forgot to take care of himself, caught up in all the work that he had to do. Atsushi and Arima took it in turns to make certain that he ate well and got enough rest. And in this case, that he didn't freeze himself to death sitting around watching the stars.

"We can do this another day," Atsushi suggested. He liked the idea of spending a night under a clear winter sky with Kinshiro, but not if it meant that Kinshiro caught a cold, or worse.

Kinshiro shook his head, one hand resting on his pants. "No. It wouldn't be the same."

Atsushi wanted to ask why not, but Kinshiro kept looking at him then away again, never quite meeting Atsushi's eyes, the fingers of his hand splayed on his pants opening and closing. Whatever the reason was, it wasn't something Kinshiro wanted to talk about right now.

He'd just have to wait until Kinshiro _did_ want to talk about it, no matter how long it was until then.

 _Tonight._ It would have to be tonight; it wouldn't make sense for anything else. But what Kinshiro was waiting for, that Atsushi didn't know. So he would wait.

He hadn't come unprepared for being here in the chill, though. He reached into his bag again and pulled out two thermoses. "I hope you like hot chocolate," he said. He remembered Kinshiro had when they were children, but that had been a long time ago. "I made this."

"Then I know I'll love it," Kinshiro replied, a small smile darting around the edges of his lips. Atsushi returned it, settling the thermos into Kinshiro's hands. He held it close for the first few moments, enjoying the warmth. Atsushi did the same thing, but he also enjoyed the feeling of Kinshiro being near him. He felt warmer than he had before. The coat did its job well.

Up above, the stars twinkled crisp and bright, not a single cloud in between them and the two who sat there in various forms of comfort. Atsushi sipped at his chocolate and watched. He'd never learned much about the stars and their names, preferring just to enjoy them as they were.

"I bought you something." Kinshiro's voice held a little quaver to it. Atsushi guessed this was what he wanted to talk about, why he wanted to be there tonight in the first place. "I don't know if you'll like it and it's a little on the strange side, but I think … it's the only… I..." His cheeks flared red again, this time with embarrassment. "I..."

Atsushi leaned over to press against Kinshiro's side. "I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it." Kinshiro tended to get him at least one present a month. Atsushi tried to explain to him that it wasn't necessary, that he didn't _need_ to buy Atsushi anything, but Kinshiro did it anyway.

 _I like to buy things for you._ Kinshiro's matter of fact voice rang in his memory. Atsushi couldn't really turn him down, not if it made him so happy. Sometimes finding out what Kinshiro bought him this time was like a small adventure in and of itself.

Kinshiro raised one hand and gestured to the glittering expanse of the sky above them. "I couldn't buy you all of them. I would have if I could but it's not allowed."

 _What?_ Atsushi frowned, not quite following Kinshiro's train of thought this time. "Kin-chan?"

"I was lost and you found me and brought me home," Kinshiro murmured, hand sliding now into his pocket and bringing out a set of folded papers. "You're like the best guiding star, At-chan. So I decided there should be a star for you."

Only when Atsushi took the papers and read through them did he understand what Kinshiro meant. He swallowed and stared at him.

"You had a star named after me?" He'd heard this kind of thing wasn't really official, but the idea itself said everything to him. And if anyone really could get a star named after someone, it would be Kinshiro.

"Yes." Kinshiro ducked his head. "I couldn't think of anything else that would be really right for you. You're..." He waved one hand helplessly and Atsushi caught it between his own hands.

"Thank you," he breathed, breath warm on Kinshiro's fingers. "No one's ever even thought about doing that for me." Granted, he'd never even thought it was possible, but that wasn't the point. Kinshiro did something that no one else could or would do. It was wonderful.

He dropped down closer and pressed his lips against Kinshiro's, warm and tasting ever so gently of chocolate. Kinshiro wrapped his arms around Atsushi and leaned into the kiss, and Atsushi could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"Which one is it?" Atsushi wanted to know. He couldn't quite read the co ordinates on the papers, but he knew Kinshiro would know.

And indeed he did, raising one hand to the heavens. "That one. Right over there."

It took a moment or two for Atsushi to figure out just which one Kinshiro meant, and he smiled when he saw it. There was another one hanging not that far from the new 'Atsushi' star. Atsushi didn't know if it had a name for itself already, but he made up his mind that he would find out.

After all, no Atsushi should ever be without his Kinshiro.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
